Thomas
This is My Version of "Thomas & Friends". =Cast= *Thomas - Himself *Edward - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Henry - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Gordon - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *James - Shovel (Blue's Clues) *Percy - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Toby - Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Duck - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Donald - Diego (Go, Diego, Go!/Dora the Explorer) *Douglas - Baby Jaguar (Go, Diego, Go!/Dora the Explorer) *Oliver - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Emily - Dora and Blue (Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues) *Rebecca - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Nia - Pail (Blue's Clues) *Rosie - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *Mavis - Sidetable Drawer (Blue's Clues) *Diesel - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Sir Topham Hatt - Himself Theme Song: Version 1 *(Song Starts) *Chorus: Singing They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight. Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red, and green, and brown, and blue, they're the really useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away. Down the hills and 'round the bends, Thomas and his friends. *Children: Thomas! *Singer: Singing He's a cheeky one. *Children: Shovel! *Singer: Singing Is vain but lots of fun. *Children: Boots! *Singer: Singing Pulls the mail on time. *Children: Benny! *Singer: Singing Thunders down the line. *Children: Dora and Blue! *Singer: Singing Really know their stuff. *Children: Steve! *Singer: Singing Toots and huffs and puffs. *Children: Mailbox! *Singer: Singing Wants to help and share. *Children: Tico! *Chorus: Singing Well, let's say - he's spanish. They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight. Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red, and green, and brown, and blue, they're the really useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away. Down the hills and 'round the bends, Thomas and his friends. *(Song Ends) Version 2 *(Song Starts) *Chorus: Singing They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight. Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Yellow, and green, red, orange, and blue, they're the really useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away. Down the hills and 'round the bends, Thomas and his friends. *Children: Thomas! *Singer: Singing He's a cheeky one. *Children: Isa! *Singer: Singing She's new and lots of fun. *Children: Boots! *Singer: Singing Pulls the mail on time. *Children: Benny! *Singer: Singing Thunders down the line. *Children: Dora and Blue! *Singer: Singing Really know their stuff. *Children: Shovel! *Singer: Singing Is always showing off. *Children: Pail! *Singer: Singing Wants to help and share. *Children: Tico! *Chorus: Singing Well, let's say - he's spanish. They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight. Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Yellow, and green, red, orange, and blue, they're the really useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away. Down the hills and 'round the bends, Thomas and his friends. *and Whistling *Chrous: Singing They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight. Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Yellow, and green, red, orange, and blue, they're the really useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away. Down the hills and 'round the bends, Thomas and his friends. *(Song Ends) Gallery Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png|Thomas as Himself Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg|Mailbox as Edward Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve as Henry Bennythebull.png|Benny as Gordon Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg|Shovel as James Character-large-boots.jpg|Boots as Percy Tico.jpg|Tico as Toby Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg|Slippery Soap as Duck Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego as Donald Baby jagaur (4).jpg|Baby Jaguar as Douglas Periwinkle (Tuxedo Suit).png|Periwinkle as Oliver Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg|Dora Blue.png|and Blue as Emily Dora-Isa-holding-flower-stock-art.png|Isa as Rebecca Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg|Pail as Nia Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg|Tickety Tock as Rosie Sidetable.jpg|Sidetable Drawer as Mavis Character-large-swiper.jpg|Swiper as Diesel Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Himself Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:My Version